100 Moments in the Lives of Arthur & Guinevere
by Miki-hime
Summary: One hundred sentences describing different moments in their lives over the course of their relationship. Just my interpretation of how some key moments would occur in the show. 10 chapters, 10 moments a chapter.
1. Busted to Scars

**A/N:** I decided to jump on this sentences bandwagon. I was against writing them for a while, but I find them strangely fun and much less draining than story writing! This way I can write down any scenario I'm dreamed of without worrying about piecing them together one by one! I think of this as an extension of my other story a bit because some of these scenarios are one's I hope to expand upon in my story at some point. It can also be interpreted as it's own stand alone work of fiction. What ever tickles your fancy. Enjoy!

* * *

100 Moments in the Lives of Arthur & Guinevere (1-10)

**1. Busted**

"I _knew _it," said Sir Leon, smiling triumphantly as they sprang apart, blushing. "No one needs to polish their weapons _that_ much."

**2. Crush**

She would never admit it to Arthur but even when she believed he was nothing but a brutish, selfish, entitled prat, her heart still sped up at the mere sight of him.

**3. Fury**

"If you ever harm her again," Arthur seethed, holding her body tightly to his chest as he addressed his father, "You won't live to regret it."

**4. Jester**

"Must you always try to show off when Lancelot's around?" Gwen asked as she shook her head and gently wiped the mud off Arthur's cheeks.

**5. Karma**

As she lay sleeping beside him, he gently moved a wayward curl out of her face, wondering what he had ever done to deserve her.

**6. Laughter**

He stood before her, covered in flour, holding a charred mess on a platter and Gwen just couldn't restrain herself any longer.

**7. Melancholy**

"Despite all he's done to keep us apart, despite all he's kept from me," said Arthur, his voice breaking as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, "I still miss him terribly."

**8. Promise**

"But I really like this jacket…" he started to say, but his words died on his lips when she narrowed her eyes at him.

**9. Punishment**

She leaned in to kiss him, her lips hovering over his before she smiled, turned away, and continued walking down the corridor without so much as a backwards glance.

**10. Scars**

She fought back the tears as she trailed her finger down the etchings in his back, each reminding her that she could lose him to Death at any moment.


	2. Afterthought to Token

**Moments (11-20)**

**11. Afterthought**

He fell in love with her heart, her stubborn righteousness, and her bravery and, once he did, he couldn't believe he had never noticed just how beautiful she really was.

**12. Dazed**

"Mmm hmm," was all she said when Merlin asked her if she liked to frolic naked in the moonlight; she was too busy focusing on Arthur's bum as he walked away.

**13. Disbelief**

"For the last time, I am not under the influence of sorcery of any kind," he said to Sir Gawain after telling him he had fallen in love… _again._

**14. Jealousy**

His hand inched towards his sword as Guinevere smiled at Lancelot and he wondered if anyone would notice if the handsome knight mysteriously vanished.

**15. Joy**

"Arthur, I'm pregnant, not dying!" she said, sounding exasperated as his eyes welled up with tears.

**16. Exception**

"I don't care if you know sorcery!" he shouted at Gaius, who was hesitant about treating Gwen, "She is everything to me; if you heal her I will owe you my life."

**17. Minx**

"And, er, tomorrow we will be training at, ahh, the c-c-rack of dawn," Arthur said, struggling to speak to his knights as her hand inched up his thigh below the table.

**18. Sway**

"If I may," he said, smiling, taking her hand, and leading her to dance in their secret alcove after the real ball had reached its conclusion.

**19. Stubborn**

"Arthur wants you to know that he thinks you a," she paused, turning to look at an expectant Arthur, then, sighing and turning back to Merlin, she continued, "a…right A-S-S for not telling him about your abilities sooner."

**20. Token**

"After all this time…" she whispered in astonishment, gingerly lifting the white piece of fabric from a box hidden under Arthur's pillow.

* * *

I really should be working on my essay, but this is much more fun!! As usual, let me know what you think! If you have any suggestions or prompts let me know!

Miki-hime


	3. Anger to Soft

**Moments 21-30**

**21. Anger**

"Guinevere," Arthur began, speaking to her for the first time since he'd rescued her, "So I said you'd gained a little weight… and that was no excuse to run off on your own like that!"

**22. Caution**

"This is getting old, " Arthur told Merlin and Sir Leon who were in a fit of manic laughter after discovering that their 50th fake ransom note to Arthur still compelled him to run around the castle to make sure Gwen was really alright.

**23. Champion**

"I win," Arthur whispered triumphantly after she caught Gwen, hiding behind a curtain with a strawberry half-way to her lips, "I knew you couldn't stay away."

**24. Child**

When Gwydre wrapped his little fingers around Arthur's thumb, only Gwen's voice could bring him out of the trance.

**25. Language**

The greatest conversations they had were silent: a smile, a glance, a _kiss_ could express much more than words ever could.

**26. Legacy**

"For the last time, Arthur, Galahad kissed me on the cheek!" Gwen exclaimed to a brooding Arthur, "I can't believe you're jealous of an 8-year-old!"

**27. Love**

She'd always been overly cautious of it, never believed she would find it and yet here she was feeling it unconditionally for a certain annoyingly handsome prince.

**28. Pain**

"I love you, but I don't deserve this, Guinevere," Arthur whispered, pressing his lips to her ear. "I can't be with you while you're still in love with Lancelot."

**29. Promise**

"Gwen, " he said, pressing a soft kiss to her pulsing temple, "I won't let any harm come to her; I'll bring Morgana back to you."

**30. Soft**

"It's okay," Arthur said eying Gwen's broken vase before knelling down to hug his weeping child, "I'll tell your mother it was my fault."

* * *

This took me a bit longer than usual because of school, but I hope you like it! I'll update as soon as I can. Oh, and in case you didn't know, Galehut is Lancelot's son in some legends. Hope that clears up some confusion.

Miki-hime


	4. Cravings to Temptation

**Moments 31-40**

**31. Cravings**

"Are you eating… sausages and strawberries for breakfast?" Arthur asked Gwen incredulously as her maidservant delivered her meal.

**32. Disaster**

"I take it you dressed yourself this morning?" asked Gwen, hiding a giggle as Arthur arrived at her cottage in a tragically mismatched outfit.

**33. Lessons**

He'd taught her how to fight for her own protection of course, not because the sight of her in armor turned him on.

**34. Nightmares**

Sometimes he would wake up screaming and she would wrap her arms around him, wishing she could chase away his demons.

**35. Suggestion**

"We're _not_ going to name our child 'Fearsome Warrior," said Gwen in exasperation as she read through Arthur's list of names.

**36. Redemption**

Gwen never would have thought that, after all he'd done to keep her and Arthur apart, _Uther Pendragon_ would die trying to save her.

**37. Threat**

"If you so much as look at her the wrong way again, I swear I'll kill you," Arthur whispered to Lancelot after his knighting ceremony.

**38. Secret**

Once Merlin let slip to Arthur that Gwen was ticklish, she spent the entire week trying to avoid sneak attacks from Arthur.

**39. Sick**

"I told you to stay away, but you just wouldn't listen," said Gwen as she pressed a cold towel to sleeping Arthur's forehead.

**40. Temptation**

"The feast can wait," Arthur whispered huskily in Gwen's ear as he loosened the strings on her bodice.

* * *

This took me forever for some reason... XD well, I hope you enjoyed reading! I can't promise when the next one will be because I don't really have a schedule for this. It'll be sooner rather than later though.

Miki-hime


	5. Disregard to Surprises

Moments 41-50

**41. Disregard**

She'd been so overjoyed that he'd survived his confrontation with Mordred that she ran to him and kissed him full on the lips in front of his father and the entire royal court.

**42. Hobby**

She sat in his lap with her head against his warm chest and pressed her toe against his calf, signaling for him to turn to the next page.

**43. Hypnotic**

When he'd said her name with that sexy lilt back in Ealdor, she _knew_ there was no hope for her.

**44. Phobia**

Arthur's wife and daughter clutched his shirt and cowered behind him as he valiantly slayed the mighty spider with little effort.

**45. Play**

Merlin returned from the market to find Gwen and Arthur laughing raucously, completely covered in flour, eggs, and tomatoes.

**46. Protective**

After he barged into her home for the umpteenth time, Arthur took it upon himself to install a new lock on Gwen's door despite her protests.

**47. Revenge**

He made her laugh so hard that she snorted (like a pig) much to his satisfaction.

**48. Rough**

"I'll get you a new one," he said, kissing her bare back as she glanced forlornly at the torn yellow dress beside the bed.

**49. Spirit**

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he only let Gwen help him with his armor before battle so that he could feel the ghost of her touch against his skin while he fought.

**50. Surprises**

She loved how he leave notes in her books for her to find days, weeks, and sometimes years later.

* * *

Half-way there!

Miki-hime


End file.
